hold on to you
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Akashi was smiling. Kuroko was frowning.


When a deep frown made its way to Kuroko's face at the sight of him standing in front of his door, Akashi couldn't help but chuckle at the other's antics. He knew how much Kuroko despised him coming over to his house unannounced, but he still did, anyway, with a large cup of vanilla milkshake in his hand; a small, contented smile never left his face. His other hand was placed on one of Kuroko's shoulders, keeping him from moving his wheelchair back inside to hide himself from the world again.

"Let's go for a walk, Kuroko." Akashi kneeled down to reach for Kuroko's face, trying to brush away the hair covering his face when he hung his face low, "I've got the permission from your mother to walk you out."

A cold reply came all too soon, "No."

"I know you want to." Akashi's smile grew bigger as he shook his head. He didn't plan on giving up. "Here, I even bought the vanilla milkshake you love so much. We can even go picnic if you want."

"I don't want to."

"Why? The weather is great—"

"Why do you even bother?" Kuroko snapped as he, finally, looked up to glare at Akashi, "I can't even walk."

He wanted so much to say yes, Akashi knew from the way Kuroko's hands trembled slightly, but he chose to be defensive to make himself look strong, as always.

"Because," Akashi let out a frustrated sigh, "because I want you to need me, Kuroko." _because I love you, silly._ "Besides, who says I want you to be on your wheelchair?" he quickly put the cup on Kuroko's hand before he turned his back, still on his knees, "Get on my back."

"What?" Kuroko's eyes widened, "I'm not even saying I'm going with you. And why do I need to get on your back?" Akashi was right, though, he hated being on his wheelchair all the time.

"It's alright, I will make you." Akashi forced Kuroko on his back and got up, ignoring his protests, "As I thought, you're light." he turned his head with a smile, and Kuroko had to give in because who would not to such a gentle smile?

* * *

The walk to the park was a comfortable one. Akashi walked in a slow pace, talking about the basketball matches which his team easily won, while Kuroko kept silent the whole time, only clutching onto the other tightly, hiding his face on his shoulder, inhaling the spicy scent he grew to like. The vanilla milkshake Akashi brought had been emptied out and thrown to the trash bin already.

"Are you cold?" Akashi asked in a worry tone when Kuroko's arms wrapped around him even tighter, "Tired?"

Truth was, Kuroko was seeking for Akashi's warmth more. But he wasn't going to tell him that, and instead, buried his face on his nape because Akashi smelled very, very nice. "You're supposed to be the one who is tired, Akashi-kun." he still tried to sound emotionless, but Akashi could still see through him, anyway, so he smirked.

"I'll never get tired of Kuroko, remember that. I'm enjoying this, you know." he teased him, but he felt Kuroko shift uncomfortably behind him that he started to get worried again, "Kuroko?"

Kuroko's voice was muffled against his nape, "Forget it." he murmured, "Why would you do that for someone like me? I'm useless. I can't walk. I can't even do anything by myself."

Akashi's heart sunk at that. He disliked it when Kuroko sell himself short. Why couldn't he see that he was more than he thought he was? "Don't say that, Kuroko." he said with a sigh, "If you kept telling yourself that you're useless, which is not, I will be very mad."

Kuroko raised his head, and if Akashi saw the sad expression on his face right now, he most likely would feel guilty. "Why?"

"I hate seeing you look sad on your wheelchair," Akashi started, "I will be your legs and feet as long as you need me to be. I will piggyback ride you everyday, and you don't have to do everything on your own because—"

Kuroko waited, hopeful.

"—because I would do anything for you, Kuroko."

"Really?" his hold tightened even more.

"Of course, because I love you, isn't it obvious?" Akashi turned his head again and chuckled when Kuroko refused to meet his eyes.

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

"Akashi–kun is so cheesy."

"Only for you."

Akashi felt Kuroko smile against his nape that he had to smile, too. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Anywhere would do, as long as I'm with you."

Akashi let out a huff of laughter, "Now Kuroko is being cheesy."

"I'm not." Kuroko almost pouted. _Almost._ "Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Kuroko?"

Kuroko paused for a moment and shook his head, "Nothing."

But Akashi heard him whisper "I love you, too." afterwards.

* * *

I made them ooc again I am a trash u_u


End file.
